


Magician or Wizard·楔子

by RoEstel



Series: Magician or Wizard [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Fate系列 Xover Harry Potter系列，认真地在讨论两个fandom如何crossover并发展正剧。这篇是楔子，交代清楚这个脑洞的背景，计划中是写一系列这个背景下的短篇，楔子里GGAD提及。以后单独开短篇写我想写的cp们~可以预测的将来里会有的cp有：帝二世，罗曼咕哒(子)，斯(芬x)弗(拉特)，GGSS狮蛇，弓凛，思蝎。fate世界观里fsn+fz+fgo+事件簿+fa设定/剧情混杂，目测还会带一点fsf和fp。HP世界观很统一，不必赘述，时间线是伏地魔刚刚被打败之后。旧文搬运，不过本系列目前还未完结
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Magician or Wizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972975
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Magician or Wizard·楔子

哪怕看到霍格沃茨门口站着的几位正统的麻瓜穿束的人时，霍格沃茨的代理校长米勒娃·麦格也还是没有想起几天前整理被上一任代理校长西弗勒斯·斯内普藏起来免于食死徒洗劫的、前任校长邓布利多的遗物时看到的那个文件夹，上面还贴着张备忘录一样的东西。

这也不能怪她，毕竟那份文件上的备忘录写得很一笔带过，加上要整理的文件实在是太多了，以至于她自动将其分类入“暂时不急着处理”的那一类里了。霍格沃茨需要在九月重新开学，她要处理的事情实在是太多了。

如果米勒娃注意到了文件夹上的圣徒标志，她或许就不会把备忘录上的“来自【】的消息，伦敦时钟塔，介于麻瓜与巫师之间的存在。合作？”不当回事了。

或者如果邓布利多没有把消息的来源空着没写的话。

“您们来自……时钟塔？”

“是的。”为首的是一位有着清秀东方容貌的女子，一头长发直达脚踝却又好像用了什么魔法控制着而没有直接接触地面，一身华美无比、类似于长裙但又不像是普通麻瓜会穿的衣服。她的气质令麦格想起了那个她永远没法琢磨出交流方式的、学院动物是蛇的学院，“两年前，贵校的校长阿不思·邓布利多中断了与我们的英灵召唤实验合作，原因是你们正在面临一些内部纷争不便继续实验，希望我们能在两年年之后夏天到访再次重启合作，‘那时应该一切已尘埃落定’——这是他的原话，故我们如约造访。”

麦格校长终于在记忆的某个角落想起了标有“时钟塔”的那个文件夹，她眨了眨眼，虽然她根本不知道对方口中的“英灵召唤实验”是什么东西，但她隐约觉得自己不能对此表现得一无所知，于是她开口：“邓布利多校长不幸于他提及的‘内部纷争’中罹难，因为事出突然，他留下的材料我们还未完全整理完毕，故我方才一时未能意识到诸位的身份。霍格沃茨没有适合接待的地方，请随我先至霍格莫德一叙。”

自称来自时钟塔的四位——按照他们的自我介绍——魔术师从善如流地跟着麦格走向霍格莫德，刚刚那一段颇为官方的话令代理校长隐隐觉得头疼，对付政客从来不是她所擅长的。在不清楚对方的底细的时候，她不能轻易把人带进霍格沃茨，但她也不能就此请对方打道回府，毕竟他们很有可能的确是应邓布利多的邀请来到这里的。可是自己从未听邓布利多提起过所谓的“英灵召唤实验”……

在向几位来客解释过之后，麦格召唤出自己的守护神去给斯拉格霍恩带去了口信请他尽快到三把扫帚来。不得不承认，面对政客，那位斯莱特林的现任院长可能是现在全霍格沃茨里最游刃有余的人。

在她召唤出守护神的时候，麦格能感受到来自时钟塔的魔术师们在不动声色地打量着，甚至在评估自己的魔法。这令她有些毛骨悚然，希望这只是她从刚结束不久的战争中带出的一点还未消散的后遗症。

令麦格校长略微轻松了一点的是，尽管他们身上带着魔法界所谓的“贵族“会有的那种……趾高气昂，但几位来客并没有嫌弃三把扫帚的平民化，毫不介意地点了老板娘推荐的黄油啤酒。

“那么，请允许我自我介绍一下，我是米勒娃·麦格，霍格沃茨现任代理校长，如邓布利多校长所言，我们刚刚结束一场波及面很广的内部纷争，加上他的意外遇难，导致我们没能及时对他留下的资料进行细致的整理，故有所怠慢，十分抱歉。”

斯拉格霍恩怎么还没到。

为首的女子颔首示意，也自我介绍到：“我是来自时钟塔法政科的化野菱理，另外三位是来自上三家的代表，我想贵校留存的资料里应该会有所提及。造访前没有提前告知也是我们的不周到，苦于我们除了来到霍格沃茨的方式之外一无所知，没有与你们联系的更多方式，所以也请恕我们贸然来访。”

斯拉格霍恩怎么还没到。

“说到这个请容我好奇一下你们是如何来到霍格沃茨的？在此之前的合作都是在霍格沃茨之外进行的是吧。”这也是麦格在过去的十几分钟之内一直记挂于心的，霍格沃茨位置的保密是无论如何也不能被破坏的，她也相信邓布利多不会向外人透露这一英国魔法界最大的秘密之一。

斯拉格霍恩怎么还没到。

“我们是通过邓布利多先生提供给我们的，他称之‘高级门钥匙’的物品来到这里的。” 自称化野菱理的女人拿出一枚老式钥匙放在桌上，“不得不承认，虽然过程有些痛苦……”她顿了一下，麦格很清楚第一次使用门钥匙会给使用者带来多大的生理不适，事实上她有点惊讶于面前几人使用了远距离门钥匙还能如此不动声色，“但能如此快速地进行远距离移动，这很具有实用性。”

正当麦格苦思冥想下一句要怎么开口才能既不透露霍格沃茨还没有看邓布利多留下来的资料，又能不透露霍格沃茨乃至魔法界的太多信息，还能打破现在这即将进入的尴尬寂静的场面的时候，斯拉格霍恩终于到了。身材发福的男人带着点喘地推开三把扫帚的门，用他那听起来饱含诚意又不失礼节的笑声打破了略微有些尴尬的场面。

米勒娃·麦格从未像现在这么觉得霍格沃茨里有那么一两位会与政客打交道的教授还是很有好处的。

故事要从上个世纪三十年代说起，尤格多米雷尼亚一族在第三次圣杯战争中借助积极收集人工遗物、妄图借此提升军队实力的德国军队的力量，一举夺走了大圣杯，这件事在时钟塔的高层中算是人尽皆知的秘密。因为那大圣杯是公认的赝品，且还要再过六十年大圣杯才会再次积蓄足够的力量，所以时钟塔就随它去了。

尤格多米雷尼亚一族在同时期发现的另一件事，却被时钟塔看作不可泄露一分一毫的秘密，仅被三大贵族的家主和法政科高层所知，为此他们还将尤格多米雷尼亚逐出了时钟塔以彻底保证这个消息的隐秘。

在与德军接触的过程中，尤格多米雷尼亚发现了另一种有关魔术的存在。

那些人自称“圣徒”，但与圣教堂会毫无关系，更多的是一个高度集中的军事政治组织。达尼克花了好些精力才避开了德军的障碍，打通了两方的沟通，与圣徒的领导者盖勒特·格林德沃取得了联络，从此了解到了一个如魔术协会一样隐匿于普通世界表层之下的魔法世界。

对方也对魔术的存在表示了惊讶，达尼克在见识过对方的能力之后意识到一个所谓普通“巫师”的能力，差不多是与时钟塔优秀魔术师平齐的，那么如果彻底暴露魔术协会的能力注定会给还在自满的魔术世界带来灾难。所幸在交涉的过程中，达尼克发现虽然在魔法方面是所谓的魔法界更胜一筹，但是他们却因此比魔术师们更加固步自封，比守旧的魔术师们还要对现代科技的发展一无所知，甚至连他们的世界都是与普通人的世界彻底分隔开来的。毫无疑问如果加上魔术师们对自己的魔术基盘的灵活运用和对普通世界的影响力和熟悉程度，魔术协会还是能与魔法界抗衡的。

唯一令尤格多米雷尼亚的族长感到棘手的是，所谓的巫师除了有魔法之外，似乎与普通人类没有什么区别，有着类似的法律、道德观和日常生活，并不像魔术师一样把对“根源”的追求作为为之献上一生的终极目标。这也就是说，两个世界没有什么好互相利用的，最好的情况？两个世界井水不犯河水，继续各过各的。

就像普通人的世界里，普遍认为光是“外星人存在”这一概念被大众所知就能造成巨大的社会冲击一样，在过去的一千多年里都不知道对方的存在的魔术界和魔法界还是保持现在这种互不知晓存在的状态才对各自社会的稳定是最好的。

在进行过交流和分析之后，达尼克与格林德沃最终达成了这一共识，同时他们也互相约定不会干涉对方的事业（也就是尤格多米雷尼亚家掠走的大圣杯和格林德沃在魔法界掀起的战争）。不是说他们没想过利用对方的力量进行合作，增强实力，但在进行了一些预实验之后，他们得出结论，魔法界的魔法体系与魔术界的魔术回路是不兼容的，巫师的魔杖对魔术师施法没有丝毫对巫师会有的介导作用。虽然一个人似乎是可以同时拥有巫师的身份和魔术回路（比如巫师与魔术师通婚），但此人只是兼有两边的能力而已，这两种能力仿佛是水和油一样不兼容，相应地还会影响水或者油的纯度。加之忌讳如果公开联军可能带来的社会冲击，最后他们还是放弃合作这一选项。

不过无论如何，这都跟麻瓜世界没什么关系，无论是尤格多米雷尼亚一族还是圣徒，都没有多真心地在帮助德军，而更多的是利用德军的力量在幕后进行操纵。

在共同整理出一份报告之后，达尼克·尤格多米雷尼亚将报告提交给了时钟塔法政科，却被时钟塔杀鸡取卵逐出时钟塔；盖勒特·格林德沃在与阿不思·邓布利多的对决中败北被捕入狱，导致圣徒逐渐销声匿迹。种种变故使得魔法界与魔术界的微弱联结一度断绝。

直到将近五十年之后，黑魔王垂垂老矣，意识到自己将很难东山再起之时，他将可能关系到魔法界未来的发展，或者在更极端的情况下可能对魔法界存亡有影响的这份资料送到了自己最信任的人手上。

也就是霍格沃茨的校长，在1945年的决斗中打败了他的，阿不思·邓布利多。

收到这种会令人觉得是周日太阳报的瞎扯一样不着边际的报告之后，邓布利多思考了一整天要不要去联系那所谓的“魔术协会”。他明白格林德沃的意思，明白得甚至有点令他自己害怕。

格林德沃扔给了他一个烫手的热山芋，现在他毫无疑问正窃笑着在纽蒙迦德的某个监牢中等着看邓布利多会选择怎么行动。这条能对魔法界造成巨大撼动的信息，他选择了交到自己的手里，邓布利多甚至能听到旧日的恋人正在自己耳边戏谑地说只有他这种老好人才能最恰当地利用这份情报，“为了更伟大的利益”。无论邓布利多怎么不愿意承认，这都是一种……藏在嘲笑和看好戏的包装下的，无条件信任。

他永远都不会承认这其中的因果关系，但不可否认的事实是，邓布利多最后选择了与所谓的“魔术协会”取得联系并说明了现状。

对方对于联系人的变更没有表示任何质疑，而是有条不紊地开始与邓布利多探讨这已经被初步证明过无法互通的魔法/魔术系统能如何协作。在长期的书信往来探讨两个世界的系统的差异和共通等理论基础中，霍格沃茨时任校长感受到了一种令他觉得甚至有些恐怖的气息。不同于他与斯莱特林打交道时感受到的圆滑精明的利己主义，名为时钟塔的魔术师们简直是为了达到他们称之为“根源”的境界而无所不用其极。那种狂热的执念，邓布利多只在调查制作魂器的伏地魔身上感受到过。

邓布利多意识到这一点之后努力打压自己想要插手的欲望，对方与自己不处于同一个世界，价值观不同是必然的，与此同时魔术世界也已经与世无争地存在了两千年，邓布利多没有理由自以为是地对其进行干涉。他所需要做的，是确保魔法界，顶多包括麻瓜界不会被影响就好。

在这一基本方针的指引下，邓布利多通过时钟塔法政科并在其的监管下，与所谓的三大贵族家：巴瑟梅罗、特兰贝里奥以及巴鲁叶雷塔建立起了研究合作，研究的主要方向双方小心翼翼地兜转了一大圈，最后落在了降灵科的研究上。

不深入研究打破魔术和魔法之间的隔阂主要是为了双方社会的稳定性，但邓布利多可以感觉到对方更多的是因为评估出对魔法系统的研究并不能直接帮助他们离根源更进一步，才作罢的。

降灵科的研究相对来说是个安全区域，无论是魔法界还是魔术协会，都将把已逝去的生命带回人世间视为大忌，但降灵是一个绕过了“违背自然界铁律”的方式，将已经被时间带走的生命的某一部分重现在现世。说实话这项研究的实际意义比起两个世界所关心的那些问题简直是微乎其微，但无论如何，重现人类历史上伟大的人物终归是一件令人还算兴奋的事情。

这项合作最终能定型，多亏了霍格沃茨的存在。

曾经的霍格沃茨四巨头在为这朵百合选址的时候舍弃了各自家族的庄园，精挑细选在了不列颠群岛上灵脉集大成之处的苏格兰平原上的这个山谷，进而建造出了至今被英国魔法界视为骄傲的魔法学校。四巨头对这所魔法学校倾注了太多，以至于他们决定将自己的魔力和灵魂，化为这座城堡的一部分，进一步加固这在曾经的教会迫害中保护了刚出现雏形的英国魔法界的堡垒。可以说霍格沃茨就是四巨头的身体，哪怕经历了一些鲜为人知的事情之后，“萨拉查·斯莱特林”离开了霍格沃茨，但他除了肉体之外的一切都还留在霍格沃茨这一点是无法改变的。经历千年的积淀积累，霍格沃茨的灵基几乎到达了只有高级幻想种才能出其右的状态（有趣的是邓布利多和巴瑟梅罗·罗蕾莱都认为这与魔术师们传承魔术刻印以令其更强大的原理是共通的）。

这也就意味着，坐拥可能是现存的最强大的个体魔力源的霍格沃茨，可以承担魔术师们绝不可能达到、只能利用赝品圣杯这样的存在来召唤英灵的魔力水平。

不过，因为魔术师无法与魔力系统不同的霍格沃茨建立联系，魔力提供源和召唤者都将是霍格沃茨，所有召唤出来的英灵都是与霍格沃茨签订契约的——如果拿冬木的圣杯战争作比较的话——换句话说，霍格沃茨是“御主”。相似的，除了可以单独行动的Archer阶，英灵们都不能离开“御主”霍格沃茨。

最后得出来这样的结论，无论对邓布利多还是时钟塔而言都有些哭笑不得，怎么看这对双方都没有什么好处嘛！邓布利多其实也算暗中松了口气，他本已暗中下了决心，如果利用这种召唤方式召唤出来的使魔从者可以从属于魔术师的话，他无论如何都不能让霍格沃茨成为这样的武器制造工具。但现在看来这不需要担心了，非要说好处的话，可能还是霍格沃茨得到的好处多一些，以后如果霍格沃茨再次受到攻击，说不定可以借助召唤出来的从者的力量。

但……另一个问题便是，因为霍格沃茨兼职了圣杯战争中的圣杯和御主的角色，加上并没有圣杯战争这一体系，召唤出来的从者是没有令咒可以束缚的。但这也不意味着他们可以为所欲为，只要切断他们与霍格沃茨的魔力连接，本质上是使魔的英灵就会消失。但无论如何，进行召唤是一项费时费魔力的工作，如果召唤出来之后又因为无法控制而强行令其消失，这也太浪费了。

在将这一系列理论推理整理清楚，再三演算确认之后，就该进入实验阶段了。但也就是在这段时间，伏地魔重新获得了肉体，食死徒再次活跃了起来，邓布利多不能再分如此多的精力在这回报微乎其微的研究上——就算成功了，所谓的英灵也不能投入对食死徒的战斗中，考虑到对魔法界的影响——他也不可能放任时钟塔方面单独继续实验，于是他向法政科提出了暂停研究合作，过两年再继续。

两年，这也是他计划中一切能结束的期限。

只是那时，自己在校长室里的位置可能得换个地方了，比如墙上的画像里。

邓布利多摸了摸自己的胡子，决定给自己的下一任留下足够说明事情前因后果的信息，如果是米勒娃的话，应该能拿捏好应该怎么做吧。在此之前，没有人需要知道这件事情。

而到时候第一个召唤的英灵，邓布利多心里已经有了合适的人选。他写完留给现任副校长的信，夹在了上面有圣徒标志的文件夹里面，抬头看了一眼挂在校长室墙上的那把宝剑。


End file.
